Le Chevalier au Cygne
by Veneziano58
Summary: Un mystérieux inconnu en armes aborde sur un rivage dans une barque tirée par un cygne. L'inconnu fait preuve de vaillance et obtient en récompense un fief et une épouse. C'est le début d'une histoire extraordinaire qui n'aura pas la fin qu'elle aurait pourtant dû connaître... /OC/Hétéro/UA


**Le Chevalier au Cygne**

La légende du Chevalier au Cygne a beaucoup de versions puisqu'elle est connue dans toute l'Europe, j'ai adapté ici la version bourguignonne (quoique encore une fois, l'une des versions possibles) en plus c'était un récit oral alors très changeant. Bref, j'ai donc choisi mon couple hétéro de Bourgogne: Aurélien x Francianne soit Dijon x Beaune ^^

Hetalia n'est toujours pas à moi ~ Même si là c'est un UA plus ou moins humain. Conte médiéval quoi.

* * *

Francianne contemplait l'eau calme de la rivière en contrebas, coincée en haut de sa tour du château familial. Son noble et respectable père avait organisé un grand tournoi en son honneur afin qu'elle choisisse un bel homme à épouser. Ou au moins, prendre en sérieuse considération le gagnant du tournoi d'armes. La belle brune n'était pas très enthousiaste. Mais que pouvait-elle dire face à son père qui était aussi son seigneur et maître? Absolument rien, évidemment. Alors, parée de ses beaux atours, elle attendait patiemment que le destin ne lui révèle son sort.

Trois semaines après, tous étaient réunis sur les rives de la Bouzaise, la rivière locale, la foule bariolée aux couleurs du seigneur surveillait les candidats potentiels à leur princesse et s'agitait alors que chacun présentait ses qualités, pécuniaires surtout. Habillée d'une longue robe en velours rouge et aux empiècements dorés, la longue tresse couleur chocolat entremêlée de rubans tombant dans son dos, la future mariée se détachait de cette masse bleue et blanche, la mettant à part. Tous parlaient de son avenir et personne ne demandait son avis. Son regard lie-de-vin se posa alors sur la rivière, priant presque pour qu'un miracle se produise, pour que cette eau bienfaitrice des champs et des vignes ne lui vienne en aide.

Soudain une rumeur commença à se propager à travers la foule, les murmures devenant audibles puis de plus en plus fort, attirant l'attention de tous vers l'eau. Une barque sublime, peinte en doré, avançait en étant tiraée par un cygne immaculé à la chaîne d'or. Un pavillon rouge, bleu et or flottait au dessus. Un chevalier en armes se redressa, jusque là assit sous le pavillon et les tentures, celui-ci sautant lestement à terre une fois sa merveilleuse embarcation assez proche du bord herbeux. La haute silhouette imposa le silence sans rien faire, sa seule présence extraordinaire suffisant à faire taire la population. Le chevalier, dont l'identité était complètement inconnue, se dirigea vers le seigneur sans se découvrir de son heaume. Ils discutèrent à voix basse puis l'inconnu rejoignit les rangs, la demoiselle sentant ce regard invisible braqué sur elle, la faisant frissonner. Une nouvelle clameur se fit entendre quand on se rendit compte que la barque et le cygne avaient complètement disparus sans laisser de traces.

\- Qui êtes-vous Messire... chuchota tout bas Francianne, fascinée elle aussi par l'étranger étincelant.

Le tournoi de tir à l'arc fut remporté par le chevalier sans nom. Celui à l'épée aussi. Et la phase finale sous les grands feux de joie, les joutes furent aussi sa victoire. Hébétés, révoltés, les seigneurs et fils de seigneurs des alentours de Beaune crièrent à l'injustice et à la triche. Ils exigèrent de voir le visage de celui qui leur ravissait le droit d'épouser la promise. Le père de la jeune fille demanda alors au nouveau venu d'ôter son heaume afin de montrer sa véritable image et de décliner publiquement son nom. Celui-ci obéit sans discuter, révélant un visage aux traits biens dessinés, parfaitement masculins sans être bourrins. De profonds yeux noirs, des cheveux d'un blond pâle, tombant en douces ondulations désordonnées. Ses joues étaient rougies de ses exploits mais il souriait avec douceur. De nouveau, Francianne sentit ce regard posé sur elle, ces deux billes sombres presque noires fixant ses yeux sans ciller une seconde. Sa voix la fit déglutir tant la sensation lui assécha la gorge. Pourquoi ressentait-elle ces choses étranges...?

\- Je me nomme Aurélien, Duc d'Aubryot .

Le nom se diffusa à la vitesse de l'éclair, passant de bouche à oreille à une vitesse folle parce que chacun espérait que son voisin connaisse ce titre de près ou de loin. Était-il connu dans les États de Bourgogne? Soudain le silence se fit. Le seigneur de Beaune déclara à haute voix et sous serment que ce jeune homme était réellement ce qu'il prétendait être et possédait un titre donné par le suzerain de tous, le roi de France. Gagnant des trois tournois, il épouserait donc sa fille. Le chevalier de rouge vêtu tendit alors la main vers la frêle dame qui tendit la sienne en retour, la posant avec délicatesse sur celle gantée de cuir. Elle frémit et se retint de se mordre les lèvres alors que son cœur battait à toute vitesse quand les lèvres de son fiancé frôlèrent sa peau. Ses jours rougirent et l'étranger sourit.

Elle était vieille pour se marier, presque seize ans, mais son père n'avait pas voulu de mésalliance pour elle. Au fond, la belle brune lui en était reconnaissante. Ses amies ou dames de compagnies avaient toutes été mariées entre douze et quatorze ans. Elles avaient toute un ou deux enfants ou alors étaient en gestation. Le mariage se résumait en trois mots: progéniture, fidélité, sacrement. Les hommes étaient-ils fidèles? Parfois oui et parfois non. Cela lui faisait peur. Il n'y avait pas de mariage d'amour ici bas. L'amour venait avec le temps... Elle posa son front contre la vitre froide, son regard lie-de-vin se perdant dans la contemplation du paysage. Là, juste en bas, la Bouzaise brillait des mille éclats du soleil de midi.

Voilà, ils avaient été mariés. Trois jours après le tournoi. Le dîner avait été fastueux, les spectacles divertissants, les cadeaux somptueux. Tout ce qui se devait d'être pour un mariage de la noblesse. Pourtant, Francianne était inquiète. Comment serait son mari? Serait-il violent, userait-il de son droit à la soumettre...? Elle serra entre ses doigts le brocart vert de sa robe, cachée par la haute table de bois lourd et massif. La nuit allait tomber et alors... Elle ferma doucement les yeux, faisant le vide dans sa tête. Tout irait bien. Si Dieu le voulait.

Elle avait été préparée par ses femmes et maintenant elle tournait en rond dans cette grande chambre apprêtée pour la nuit conjugale. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombant en cascade dans son dos jusqu'à ses reins, bougeant au rythme de ses pas. La demoiselle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit, ses bras couvrant sa poitrine à peine caché par la longue chemise de nuit, réflexe pour se protéger. Aurélien lui sourit avec douceur et de la même façon que la première fois, lui tendit la main. Il la laissa venir à lui, pas à pas et sans aucune brusquerie. Elle ferma les yeux quand la grande main fraîche se posa sur sa joue et les rouvrit à moitié pour voir le beau visage se pencher vers le sien. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et il s'arrêta. Mise en confiance, elle se rapprocha. Il sourit puis posa un tendre baiser sur sa bouche.

Il l'allongea doucement sur le grand lit, dénouant un à un les rubans blancs qui retenaient les pans de la chemise crème. Sa voix basse lui murmurait des mots doux et rassurants, ses gestes étaient lents, mesurés, précautionneux. La poitrine de la belle montait et descendait par saccades, sa respiration emballée à la fois par l'angoisse, l'appréhension et une certaine forme d'excitation liées au moment. Elle allait perdre sa virginité avec cet homme... Son homme? Peut-être si il l'aimait. Sentir ses grandes mains fortes parcourir son corps fragile la fit frémir, feuille tremblante entre les bras de ce qui lui semblait être un géant. Pourtant, la châtelaine avait toute confiance en Aurélien, sans qu'elle puisse accepter pourquoi. Ses yeux noirs lui semblaient si doux...

Aurélien lui laissa découvrir son corps, les doigts curieux mais timides parcourant son être avec la délicatesse d'une plume. Un plume de cygne songea-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Francianne cacha son visage dans ses mains pour ne pas le voir nu et il rit, amusé de la pudeur et la candeur de sa jeune épouse. Vierge évidemment. Il ne rechigna pas quand elle planta ses ongles dans ses épaules quand il prit possession de son corps svelte, se penchant même pour essuyer ses larmes et l'embrasser avec affection, ses mots gentils l'aidant à se détendre. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté dans les préliminaires, la belle avait souffert et cela lui fendait le cœur. Si l'héritière de Beaune n'avait pas prit un énorme plaisir à cette première union, celle-ci n'avait pas été une catastrophe non plus et s'endormir dans les bras forts de son chevalier la rassura grandement, lui laissant une impression d'amour.

Francianne avait appris au fil des jours à apprécier la compagnie de l'homme de sa vie, gentil, amusant et courageux, il était un mari idéal. Mais terriblement secret. Il restait un mystère. Il avait cité une région et il l'avait décrite comme étant sa terre natale, ses quelques recherches personnelles avaient confirmer ses dires. Mais comment et pourquoi était-il arrivé par la rivière sur cette étrange et fascinante embarcation? Pas de réponses. Aurélien soupirait, le regard lointain et semblant avoir le cœur lourd. Désolée de le voir attristé, sa femme fini par accepter son silence et cessa ses questions malgré toute sa curiosité et son envie de mieux le connaître. Il l'en remercia par quelques anecdotes disséminées ici et là et que la beaunoise appréciait avec d'autant plus d'intérêt.

Leur mariage porta ses fruits l'année qui suivit, Francianne tombant finalement enceinte. Son époux l'avait serré dans ses bras, félicité et bénie avec une joie réelle. La jeune fille avait rougit et protesté.

\- J'accomplis fièrement mon devoir Monsieur, n'en faites pas tant je vous prie. C'est embarrassant.

\- Oh non ma douce, c'est notre amour auquel vous donnez vie.

\- Monsieur je vous en prie, l'amour et la passion rendent les hommes fous...

\- Je souhaite être atteint de cette folie mon aimée et vous me comblez de joie avec l'enfant que vous portez.

\- Aurélien... Puis-je me confessez à vous?

\- Dites-moi, dites-moi tout en cet instant que rien ne saurait ternir.

\- Je vous avoue sans détours mais avec fards que je vous aime d'amour moi aussi...

\- Vous ne pouviez me rendre plus heureux en ce jour béni de Dieu ma chère Francianne...

La belle brune sourit, heureuse alors qu'il baisait ses mains avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Celui que certain appelait encore «le parfait étranger» avait pourtant été capable de faire d'elle la plus heureuse des femmes. Fidèle, galant et aimant, elle ne pouvait objectivement pas demander plus même si son passé restait un secret pour elle. Une part d'ombre de cet être qui lui avait montré la lumière en ce monde.

Pas un instant il n'avait quitté sa femme pendant sa grossesse, satisfaisant a moindre de ses envies et sa prévenance frôlant le ridicule, amusant et attendrissant encore davantage Francianne. Elle croyait dur comme fer à l'amour de son époux envers elle et s'obstinait donc à faire la sourde oreille aux rumeurs racontant que chaque soir, le futur seigneur de la lande s'échappait du château et galopait au loin. Pour retrouver une maîtresse disait-on. Mensonges songeait la brune tout en caressant son ventre devenu rond ces derniers mois. Leur enfant était le fruit de leur amour, il l'avait dit lui-même. Mais pourtant tout au fond, très profondément en son âme, la jeune fille craignait que les belles paroles d'Aurélien ne soient que cela, des mots en l'air fait pour faire plaisir mais sans consistance... Silence, ne pas penser ainsi. Ne pas tout détruire. Se préserver. Quand vint le moment de la délivrance, jamais le chevalier n'eut si peur des conséquences alors que le père de sa femme restait à ses cotés pour tenter de le rassurer et le raisonner. Il était heureux du bonheur de sa fille mais son gendre manquait un peu de retenue dans ses sentiments. L'austère personnage ne montra pas de joie particulière quand la femme de chambre vint annoncer la naissance d'une petite fille, déçu de ne pas avoir d'héritier mâle, Aurélien lui n'hésita pas à entrer dans la chambre pour voir les deux femmes de sa vie.

Il caressa avec sa prévenance habituelle la chevelure de son épouse, posant un baiser sur son front sans se soucier de la sueur coulant sur son visage.

\- Une fille Monsieur...

\- Qui sera aussi belle que vous ma mie. Avez-vous une idée de comment la nommer?

\- J'ai pensé à Madeleine...

\- C'est très beau. Reposez-vous ma Francianne, nous nous occupons de la petite Madeleine.

Un dernier baiser fut posé sur le front de sa bien-aimée puis il suivit les dames, demandant quelques renseignements. Plus ou moins habituées aux manières un peu fantaisistes du futur maître de maison, elles répondirent à ses questions sans oser lui dire que tout ceci n'était pas affaire d'homme. Son comportement de père proche de sa progéniture, aussi féminine fut-elle, ne changea pas avec les années. Francianne en était ravie, puisqu'elle avait l'aval de son mari elle pouvait passer outre les règles de son père et avoir Madeleine avec elle le plus souvent possible. Le bruit courrait qu'il cédait à ses caprices pour qu'elle ferme les yeux sur son aventure, cette liaison presque aussi longue que leur mariage...

Aurélien honorait régulièrement la couche de Francianne, n'hésitant d'ailleurs pas à y passer la nuit entière et foutant en l'air les convenances de l'époque qui dictaient que mari et femme ne dormaient pas ensemble. Mais depuis cinq ans les rumeurs et quolibets ne cessaient de circuler, très tard le soir il partait souvent, chevauchant seul au loin. Mais pour aller où? Pour voir qui? Elle avait si peur... Et si c'était vrai? Le blond, ignorant de ses angoisses, ne changeait pas son comportement habituel, aimant et toujours présent. Pourtant un jour, la beaunoise prit une ferme résolution. Elle allait savoir ce qu'il tramait, elle devait être sûre, pour leur amour, pour Madeleine. La châtelaine pouvait pardonner les secrets et les silences de son époux mais la trahison, elle ne pourrait accepter de la subir...

Grâce à de l'argent passé de main en main, Francianne pu monter à cheval et suivre à distance raisonnable son époux dont la pâle chevelure blonde brillait sous le clair de lune à travers l'obscurité des bois. Il se hâtait vers la rivière mais pourquoi? Il n'y avait rien là bas... Aurélien descendit à terre puis marcha jusque la Bouzaise, sa fantastique embarcation étant là à nouveau. La peur lui glaça les entrailles, allait-il y monter et disparaître pour de bon? L'abandonner, elle et leur fille?

\- Aurélien!

\- Francianne? Lâcha-t-il à voix basse, l'expression cachée par les ombres forestières.

\- Vous allez m'abandonner?

\- Non, non si vous n'avancez pas.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je vous en supplie Madame...

Affolée elle fit pourtant un pas puis deux, le chevalier ne pu que secouer la tête et essayer de la convaincre de reculer mais elle n'écouta pas. Francianne tendit la main, ses doigts frôlant alors la longue cape de plumes blanches. Plumes? Le chant du cygne se fit entendre et le courant de l'eau se fit plus fort, cherchant à entraîner l'homme au loin, vers la barque.

\- Malheur! Malheur!

\- Aurélien?!

\- Je ne peux plus revenir, oh Francianne...

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Brûlez cette cape et adieu...

Elle couru vers lui alors qu'il se faisait emporter par les flots de la Bouzaise, l'héritière de Beaune priait pour que cette rivière qui lui avait apporter l'amour et le bonheur ne le lui vole pas. Que Dieu ait pitié de cette folie de femme amoureuse... Ils ne purent se toucher, la violence du courant se faisant plus forcenée, empêchant la brune d'avancer et son époux de la rejoindre, contraignant celui-ci à s'éloigner. Francianne tomba à genou dans l'eau froide, les larmes dévalant son visage quand Aurélien grimpa dans la barque dont le cygne se mit à la tirer. Il se pencha et tendit la main vers la beaunoise qui tendit la sienne en retour, geste futile pour tenter de se retenir l'un l'autre... Elle resta là, perdue et sans bouger à fixer la barque merveilleuse disparaître, se fondant dans les ténèbres en emportant avec elle l'homme de son cœur. Si elle avait cru en lui, jamais elle n'aurait touché la cape de plumes et jamais la malédiction lui volant son chevalier ne se serait déclenché...

 _«Brûlez cette cape et adieu»_ Oui, c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Francianne ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi elle devrait faire une telle chose, elle savait tout au fond de son cœur qu'elle devait obéir. Les derniers mots de son époux ne seraient pas vains. Dans un état second, la belle dame reprit les chevaux et retourna au château, ne se préoccupant nullement des questions de la part des gardes et des domestiques alertés par son manque de discrétion. Son esprit était focalisé sur une seule chose: accomplir sa volonté. La cape de plumes immaculées semblait presque étinceler sous la lumière vacillante du feu dans l'âtre. Madeleine, réveillée par le chahut, rejoignit sa mère sans se faire remarquer. Francianne, trempée et échevelée devait avoir l'air d'une folle, mais à cet instant sa solennité la rendait presque majestueuse. Elle tendit les bras, tenant l'objet du bout des doigts et le lâcha dans les flammes. La lumière disparu quelques instants avant de revenir à nouveau, brillant de mille éclats alors que les plumes semblaient fondre pour dévoiler autre chose.

Quand tout ne fut plus que cendres fumantes, elle y plongea les mains et en sortit une tapisserie finement réalisée. Francianne reconnu sans peine le visage d'Aurélien. Il posait debout sur la rive, habillé comme au premier jour mais sans le heaume, le cygne enchaîné à la barque magique caché dans le paysage au fond. Son aimé. La belle brune aperçu alors leur fille et lui fit signe d'approcher. Celle-ci obéit puis regarda sa mère silencieusement alors que cette dernière étalait la grande tapisserie sur le lit conjugal. L'une des mains couvertes de cendres se posa sur les cheveux bruns de l'enfant alors que la voix douce se faisait entendre.

\- Votre mère a perdu votre père, mon enfant...

\- Il reviendra un jour?

\- Oui, un jour. Le Chevalier eu Cygne sera de retour...

Un jour, ailleurs et pour une autre. Mais il l'avait aimé, elle le savait. Sa jalousie et sa peur lui avaient coûté son bonheur... Malgré les sermons de son père, elle ne se remaria jamais. A chaque migration un grand cygne blanc revenait se poser sur les rives de la Bouzaise et elle s'était persuadé qu'il était son amour perdu ou au moins son messager. Madeleine devint la fille du Chevalier au Cygne, devenant célèbre malgré elle et fut hautement courtisé. Elle fut mariée par sa mère et non son grand-père puisque celui-ci était décédé, lui permettant ainsi un mariage plus libre et consentit. La tapisserie devint alors un trésor de famille.

Il se raconte encore que le fantôme d'une noble dame, à la longue tresse brune, marche lentement le long des rives de la rivière locale, à la recherche d'un cygne blanc à la chaîne d'or qui pourrait la conduire à son amour perdu...

* * *

Monsieur Aubriot (ou Aubryot) était un homme très important pour la ville de Dijon à l'époque médiéval et c'est donc pour ça que j'ai utilisé son nom pour nommer le chevalier Aurélien x) Je lui ai donné le titre de duc mais en vérité, Aubriot était un religieux.

J'espère que vous avez aimé!


End file.
